Makoto Tsukauchi/Synopsis
__TOC__ History When she was a little girl, Makoto Tsukauchi used to ask other people questions, and quickly noticed if they were telling the truth or not. At first, her family thought she was only very perceptive, although the tests showed that it was actually because of her Quirk Polygraph. One of the people she used to ask most was her older brother, sometimes uncomfortable questions, to know if he was telling the truth or not. This bothered Naomasa and asked her sister to stop, although their mother asked him to just humor her. Synopsis Meeting Koichi Makoto meets Koichi in their university while he was struggling with his Heroics Sociology course. Makoto became interested in the freshman, despite having a negative reputation in the university after a misunderstanding, and decided to help him with his studies, and in return Koichi will help her on her thesis. At Koichi's home, Makoto helps him in his studies, moving on to his main problem, Hero Sociology. Makoto reviews the third chapter of his book, Vigilantism's Conflicts with the Official Hero System. Makoto explains that vigilantism, which is identified as "personal justice", was the origin of heroes, which is built upon the idea of "societal justice," but at the same time vigilantism is a vehicle for opposition towards mass surveillance. After helping him, Makoto asks Koichi to return the favor. She explains that the topic of her research thesis is to know what was the decisive factor that separated heroes from villains. She asks him to do a field survey investigating the rumored "Vigilantes of Naruhata". Despite being surprised and nervous about her request, since he is one of them, Koichi agrees to help her. The following Saturday, Koichi meets up with Makoto, who reveals that the purpose of her investigation is to find out how well the "Vigilantes of Naruhata" are accepted by the populace. Koichi and Makoto spend the morning asking the locals about their opinions towards the Vigilantes, and later Makoto compiles all the information in her laptop. Suddenly, it is stolen from her by Emperor Yotsuura. Thanks to Jube and Ichimoku, Yotsuura is stopped and tied up while Koichi manages to retrieve Makoto's laptop. Makoto thanks Koichi for his help and gives him a hand shake while also asking him one final question, which he accepts. As they shake hands, Makoto activates her Polygraph Quirk, and asks Koichi if he is “the Hauler”; the name by which his Vigilante persona is known by the population. However, since Koichi sees himself as "The Crawler", he replies he is not “the Hauler", and pass her Quirk's test since he's telling the truth. Makoto apologizes for her question and returns to her house to continue working on his thesis, wonders if her intuition is getting stale. Days later, after the arrival to Japan of Christopher Skyline, a.k.a Captain Celebrity, Makoto becomes a member of his team of cheerleaders. Due to his womanizer attitude, Captain Celebrity invites her to lunch on top of a skyscraper, with the ulterior motive to flirt with her, she accepts the invitation. However, during the date and to Christopher shock, Makoto reveals that she became friends with his ex-wife Pamela last week, and tells him that Pamela doesn't want him going back to his old ways and threatens him with another lawsuit. This scares Captain Celebrity, making him give up any desires to flirt with Makoto. Thanks to this, Makoto gains control over Christopher, and from that moment she becomes his boss, determined to improve the public image of Captain Celebrity. Days later, due to the visit of his mother, Shoko, Koichi asks Makoto a favor to pose as his “girlfriend”, but Shoko realizes at once that everything was a farce, because it is completely impossible to conceive that a girl like Makoto has a relationship with him. Despite this, Makoto and Koichi’s mother quickly become friends, and Shoko decides to stay longer to go sightseeing in Tokyo with Makoto. Makoto spends the next morning with Koichi and his mother touring Tokyo, but when they get on the bus that will take them back, Kuin Hachisuka, a villain who has been responsible for several incidents related to the Instant Villains, decides to cause havoc again. A cat hops onto the bus and gets injected with Trigger by one of Kuin’s bees, and due to its Monster Cat Quirk, the bus transforms into a cat bus and goes out of control on an express lane towards a destroyed overpass. Tensei Iida, along with the Team Idaten, intervenes and manages to rescue almost all the passengers. However, Kuin gives the cat an extra dose of Trigger, causing it to move away with Makoto still on board. Koichi, disguise as the Crawler, and Tensei collaborate together to save Makoto before the bus falls through the edge. Koichi enters the bus and rescues Makoto, as it begins to free fall from the expressway. Ingenium uses his ultimate move, Rocket Charge, to tells Koichi to jump off the bus as he tries to catch him, but fails. Koichi makes up with his force of will, allowing him to jump in midair. Ingenium has a hold of Makoto as both Quirk users were able to land on the other side of the expressway, safe and sound. Back to Koichi’s penthouse, Shoko states she has enough trust with the people she met and is heading home. She also tells Makoto to join the family, in which she states she’ll give thoughtful consideration. Marukane's manager Time later, Kazuho receives an email request that asks her to join a live event on the roof of the Marukane Department Store. She is afraid of screws up in public, yet this is a chance that does not appear often. She asks Koichi what she should do, but he does not have a clear answer nor know how to help her, so he asks Makoto for help. When Makoto arrives, she calls her by her Vigilante name. Kazuho gets mad at Koichi for her knowing her secret identity, to which he replied Makoto has sharp intuition. Makoto promises her that she would not mention her vigilante activities to anyone and that if she plays an active role in helping, she would consider it as a job and not mess with interpersonal relations in the workplace; hence she insists to be relied on. Since Kazuho does not feel Koichi is reliable enough, she half-heartedly agrees to the conditions. Makoto deduces that the live event at the Marukane is a minor event, something like neighborhood karaoke tournament, which causes Kazuho to feel insulted. Makoto suggests something to really blow the sponsors' minds. As the chief manager of Captain Celebrity Agency, she calls the event planners and convinces them to make the event something memorable, suggesting how to spruce up the venue for the local talent showcase and using Captain Celebrity's name to appeal more people. The three meet with other groups of performances like the The Feathers duo: Miu and Yu, the East Naruhata High Dance Squad, and the music band The Mad Hatters also join. All together they form the Feather Hats. Acting as manager, during the following week until the day of the performance, Makoto is responsible for all aspects of the event, from the choreography of the dance to promote the event everywhere, as well as convince several heroes to make an appearance during the event. The night of the premiere, a villain causes a blackout and everyone is worry that the show is called off. When the audience begins to get rowdy, Captain Celebrity arrives after hearing that there were problems. Makoto tells him to go and retrieve some spare generators to restore the power, to which he does. The generators are fixed and the festival continues without further incident. After this Makoto becomes the manager of both Captain Celebrity and Pop☆Step (and the group Feather Hats in general), doing everything possible to promote both and improve their public image, by making them participate in events, attend to conferences, filming commercials, etc ... this was especially difficult for Captain Celebrity, who complains that Makoto gives him a very busy schedule, although he is too afraid of her to tell her. With Kazuho, Makoto has some arguments with her older brother, Naomasa, since he wants to interrogate her because she has been (involuntarily) involved in the Kanidoge incident, in addition to her past as a Vigilante, but Makoto protects Kazuho and does not want her brother to interrogate her, assuring him that she has abandoned her life as a Vigilante and now has a legal occupation as an idol. Captain Celebrity Farewell Party Several months later, she enjoys Christmas along with Makoto, Koichi, Captain Celebrity and the Marukane Performers. After the celebration, Makoto informs Christopher that he can return to the United States, because his license will be reinstated. When he asks about the lawsuit, she said that most of these lawsuits amounted to entrapment of some kind and were otherwise frivolous. She also informs him that he is going to be a father, which surprised Captain Celebrity because he did not have idea that his ex-wife Pamela was pregnant. After learning this, he promised to stop his skirt chasing ways and become someone a child could respect. This shows a side of him that know humility. After the party, the Little Sisters get into a taxi, but from the sky appears a flying creature that takes the taxi, with the girls inside. Captain Celebrity goes out in pursuit, but just when he is going to reach them, Number 6 who had organized everything, detonates the creature. Captain Celebrity rescues the girls unharmed, thanks to his aerodynamic barrier, although he suffers several wounds, but nothing really serious. The witnesses come to Captain Celebrity and begin to take pictures of his heroic feat, he asks them not to do it because he’s looking his worst, but Makoto encourages him by saying that he has never looked better. The next morning, both the news and the internet echo both the rescue and the decision of Captain Celebrity to return to the United States. Makoto decides to organize a farewell party at the Tokyo Sky Egg. During the following days, while the Feathers Hats train and rehearse for the show, Makoto tries to get some of Japan's most famous Pro Heroes to participate in the show as well. Finally. the show for the farewell of Captain Celebrity at the Tokyo Sky Egg begins. One by one, various Pro Heroes come on stage, followed by performances, until finally it is the turn of Captain Celebrity, being received by a standing ovation. Once the stage, he decides to show the public a picture with his wife Pamela and their newborn child after the birth, and then he calls her. However, Pamela gets upset when Captain Celebrity tells her that he had shown that photo to thousands of people, and hangs up the call. Makoto decides to move on to the next act ahead of schedule, while Captain Celebrity tries to fix the situation with his wife. One by one, the other heroes carry out their performances, and Makoto sends Koichi to look for Captain Celebrity, because he must soon be back on stage. He found him in the Observation Deck, still trying to apologize to his wife, but at that time, the structure is attacked by five Bombers, sent by Number 6 to assassinate Captain Celebrity. The villain had meticulously planned the attack, damaging the structure to force Captain Celebrity to hold it up to prevent it from collapsing, which leaves him helpless, and cutting off communications to delay the arrival of external help as much as possible. In one of the rooms of the Sky Egg, Makoto and the heroes discuss the situation, what is happening and what they should do. They decide that the best option is for the show staff and a group of heroes to look after the civilians without telling them the truth about what is happening to avoid panic. Meanwhile, another group of heroes will go out and face the threat. Thanks to the intervention of the heroes, the Bombers are defeated, and it seems that the threat has ended. In the distance, Number 6 watches everything that happens. Seeing the Pro Heroes managing to get out of the Sky Egg and defeat his creatures while securing the building, he gets angry and does not think to give up. With a device, he causes one of the Bombers to Self-Detonate, with a explosion powerful enough to make the Tokyo Sky Egg begin to collapse, with thousands of innocent people inside. Fortunately, Detective Naomasa was nearby. Naomasa was chasing the villain and seeing the Bombers attack the Tokyo Sky Egg, he called All Might to come help. Seeing how the building begins to collapsed, Naomasa desperately asks All Might to save her sister. Upon hearing this request for help, the number one hero immediately reach the place and, with a inhuman feat, he lands the Tokyo Sky Egg dome safely, saving everybody life. Number 6 tries a final attempt to cause a tragedy, but is stopped again by All Might. While the media reports the Bombers' attack on the Tokyo Sky Egg, the Marukane Performers are handing out for free official merchandising of the event (hoodies, food, drinks, ...) among people to help them feel better. Although she knows that this will leave her in red for sure, Makoto is not discouraged and says that is not time to be thinking about money, in those moments, everyone of the Marukane Performers, from the said performers to the staff, should help others. Makoto's Farewell After the attack, Captain Celebrity is sent to the hospital to recover from his injuries, being visited by Marukame members during the time he is admitted. There, Makoto tells Koichi that his brother Naomasa knows about his participation in the fight against the Bombers and that his intervention helped to save thousands of lives, yet his acts of vigilantism remain illegal. Therefore, the police’ve put in a request to the heroes and other witnesses to keep quiet about him. However, he clarified that his help bought him a free pass from the police this time. Finally, Naomasa tells him that he is grateful for what he did. Several weeks later, Captain Celebrity has recovered sufficiently from his injuries to be able to return to the United States with his family. At the international airport, the Marukane members meet to say goodbye to Captain Celebrity and his family. Christopher thanks Makoto for everything, and assures her that he will try his best, and when he needs help, he will look to those around him for strength. Makoto reveals that she will be among those people because, to everyone's surprise, she also goes to the United States, because she is going to study abroad at a college in New York, in addition to continuing to be her manager. After this, she says goodbye to everyone before board the plane. References Site Navigation Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage